Haunted
by CarlitosLover
Summary: Logan Knight grew up with the Knights thinking he was their son. Questioning along the way as to why he loved his brother more than he should, and why he looked nothing like them, he is a smart boy after all. When an escaped convict escapes prison, the Knight must tell Logan the truth. M for violence/language.
1. Chapter 1

So I was just thinking about this story, and thought it would be an interesting topic. I do not know how well this well turn out. This is the prologue so if you would be interested in reading more please let me know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.

* * *

"Joanna!" The yell was heard over the loud rumble of thunder outside. A woman was running through a dark lit house, the only light from the occasional flash of lightning through the windows. She moved protectively, but difficultly, glancing back every few steps. "Joanna get your fucking ass back here!" He screamed running after her.

The next time she looked back she screamed. The man grabbed her and spun her around towards him. He held a death grip on her arm as she struggled to get away from him. Lightning flashed through the house and she stiffened noticing the menacing look he had on his face and the knife he wielded.

"Please..." her voice spoke softly and shook violently, terrified. He just viciously smiled down at her, gripping her arm tighter. She let out a gasp and a squeak. "But the child..." She tried to reason with the mad man. His face only grew darker.

"I don't want that..._thing_." He sneered the word like it was bitter on his tongue as he brought the knife to the pregnant woman's stomach. "As soon as it gets out, I'll see to it, that it, as well, dies." She cried and struggled harder. His bone chilling laugh sounded menacing as thunder shook the house.

He let go of her arm and pushed her lightly, but hard enough for her to lose her balance and not able to get it up as she tumbled for what seemed like forever. When she hit the ground she cried out, feeling the warmth of the blood run along side her. She lied there barely holding consciousness as he walked down the stairs around the pool of blood and out the door. With her last bit of consciousness, she made a call.

A doctor walked into the woman's hospital room. He carried a clip board in one hand and was adjusting his glassed with the other. His blonde hair looked untamable, short and messy, his bright green eyes shown through his thick black rimmed glasses.

"Ah, Mrs. Mitchell," he started, but the poor woman cut him off.

"Joanna, please. We've known each other since birth," she paused. "Dr. Knight." She mocked him, trying to find something funny in the predicament. He smiled at her, then brought the paper work up and examined it before speaking.

"Everything is going to be fine, Mrs. Mitchell." He glanced at her, he liked being professional at his job. The woman just rolled her eyes and rubbed her stomach, lovingly.

She had only a few weeks before her due date, but she knew her son wanted to come earlier, mother's instinct. Thinking about her baby's birth brought tears to her eyes. His threat ringing in her ears.

Her husband wasn't always abusive. He used to be sweet, and romantic. They met in a coffee shop, about ten years ago. Love at first sight is how they explained it. He always greeted her with flowers and chocolates. He proposed on a beach in Maui, on their vacation. They were both incredibly happy. Then her first child was born. She was the joy of his life, his little Princess. Presley was five when she died. Her and her mom were having a girls day, doing everything a mother and her five year old would. When they finished getting their ice cream and got into the car, a drunk driver hit the car where Presley sat, killing her instantly. Her husband was destroyed. Blaming his wife for his daughters death. That's when the violence started. Then she got pregnant again, this child. She was ecstatic hoping her husband would be happy again, but she was wrong. He grew furious, he didn't want a replacement, he wanted his Princess back.

This doctor was the only one to keep her sane. Their parents were best friends and the two were like family. They had dinner at each other's houses each Sunday, the Mitchell's and the Knight's, but that was before Presley. After the beatings, her husband would leave to go to a bar and she would call her faux brother and he'd help her through treating her wounds. He agreed, after an impossible amount of begging to never tell what happened because she thought her husband was going to change, she thought he loved her.

She looked at her doctor, her best friend, her brother, with pleading eyes. Silently begging him with her mind to do this one thing for her. He sighed and took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes, and sat at the edge of her bed.

"Joanna..." He stressed out, looking at her deeply and questioningly.

"Donald...please." And in that moment, she knew he was going to agree.

* * *

There guys, this is the prologue. Does it seem good? Sorry it was a little short, trying to just get the ball rolling, besides the prologue is normally short, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter! And thank you all who reviewed! I love it! I am not very good and making stories really long, but I will try my best, I have the next few chapters measured out on what it is going to be about, but I am just winging the chapters, I know how it is going to end though, :P

This chapter is more of an explanation as well, an incite into a life, and his starting background, everything will be more in depth the next chapters, more speaking and everything.

Anywho... enjoy!

* * *

The brightness coming through my window was horrid, just blinding me. I groaned and rolled over onto my back, rubbing my eyes and slowly opened them. I stretched while my eyes adjusted looking at the clock. I jumped out of my bed. Breakfast time! The most important meal of the day, and my favorite meal of the day. I put on my blue stripped dress shirt, my blue jeans and a nice navy blue sweater vest over my shirt. I looked in the mirror, spiked my hair to it's normal spikiness and opened the door.

The smell hit me like a two ton train, it smelled delicious. Bacon. The best american dish ever. I almost sprinted downstairs to get to the kitchen. My mom, dad and little sister were already waiting for me and my brother.

"Good morning, family!" I said cheerfully, almost bouncing to my mom and kissing her cheek and stealing a piece of bacon.

"Logan, honey, can you wake up your brother?" My mom asked me, I took a bite of the bacon before I responded.

"Sure, Mommy!" I heard my sister scoff at me. Sometimes she thinks we trade places in age. She acts like she's seventeen, when I act like I'm eight sometimes. I walk by her and ruff up her hair while trying to avoid being punched by her.

My younger brother, Kendall, is a hard topic for me. He makes me question my sanity. His blonde hair and eyes from our father, and face structure from our mom. He was absolutely gorgeous, and I always get weird feelings around him. Feelings I am ashamed for. Feelings that I should never be feeling from my younger brother. Feelings you shouldn't feel towards any member of your family. His name sent chills down my spine and unleashed the butterflies in my stomach. Kendall Donald Knight. I slightly shivered at even the thought of his name. He was named after our father, Donald Lincoln Knight. My mom and dad tell me I was named after our uncle, Hortense Troy Knight. My name being Hortense Logan Knight. Thought I do not like being called Hortense, everyone calls me Logan. And by that I mean, no one besides teachers, my family and my two close friends know my real first name is Hortense.

No one knows how I feel about my brother, I already get picked on for being gay and a nerd. I'm very anti social because they normally all hate me besides my family and my only friends. James Mathias Diamond and Carlos Roberto Garcia. They help me to not get beat up when they are around, but they aren't always around. Kendall helps me the most, so when I started feeling this way, I just thought it was more of appreciation, or gratitude, than it never went away and only intensified. Kendall is one year younger than me and looks more like our parents. Sometimes I feel like I'm not related to them. I don't look like them in the slightest. I have black hair, Mom, Jennifer Ann Knight, has reddish brown hair, Dad's is blonde; I have a different bone structure then either of them. Sometimes I wish I wasn't related to them because it would explain a lot of things for me.

I get to Kendall's room and gently knock on the door, and then little grumbles on the other side was heard through the door. I smile slightly.

"Wake up, Kendall, breakfast!" As soon as those words left my mouth the door opened and my god like brother stood before me smiling widely, his dimples showing. His hair a mess and he was still wearing his pajamas, still looking handsome though.

"Great, Logie! I'm starving!" That boy is always starving. He rushed past me and almost runs to the kitchen. He lives on food, I chuckled and followed him to the kitchen. I walked in and sat at the table along with my family. We all turned towards our father, as he always says grace before we eat.

"In the name of the Father, of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit," He started and we made a cross across our body at each of the names. Father being touching our forehead, Son touching our sternum, and Holy our left chest, the Spirit our right side. "Bless us our Lord, for these thy gifts, which we are about to receive from our bounty though Christ, our Lord. Amen. May the souls of the faithful departed through the mercy of God rest in peace, and God bless our troops. Father, Son, Holy Spirit. Amen." We finished with the cross again, and then dug into our food.

"So children, excited for another week of school tomorrow?" Mom asked us, Kendall and Katie groaned but I smiled excitedly. I love school, but I'm sure you've figured it out.

I plan on following in my father's foot steps and become a doctor. I love helping people and, hey, the money is good too. The area of studying of the doctor has always interested me and is incredibly fun to learn about. My senior year in high school is going fast, we started school last week and it feels like yesterday. I already have my Colleges I want to go to picked out and I'm about as ready as I can be. Kendall has two years to go, this year included, and he still hasn't decided what he wants to do, but he has been coming to me for help.

"Mom, can Carlos and James come over today?" I asked looking at her, chewing on a piece of bacon.

"Won't you see them tomorrow?" Dad asked, I turned to him.

"But I haven't seen them all weekend." I begged, my parents chuckled at me. I love my best friends, and I do miss them, I also want my mind off Kendall. We hung out yesterday, all day, being "brothers". I want the people I feel like are more of my brothers around.

"What, am I not good enough?" Kendall pouted. No, don't do that. You have no idea what that does to me, Kendall. You are more than enough, but it's not right.

"Fine, just don't be to loud, I still remember the last time you guys came over and the cops were called." Mom looked at me and we laughed. James and Carlos got into a fight the other night and their fight are really LOUD, like incredibly loud. The neighbors called the police because they thought someone was being murdered.

When we finished eating, I texted James and Carlos telling them to come over. Then sat in front of the TV and turned on the news.

"Would you mind if I hung with you guys tonight?" Kendall asked coming into the room and sitting next to me. He knows I'm not going to object.

"Of course, Kenny!" I smiled at him and he smiled back at me, sending my stomach into flips again. "Now, shh, I'm watching the news." I pointed to the morning news. They were showing some house that was on fire.

"_And now last in the news, one of our dangerous prisoners is threatening to escape our prison to and we quote, 'finish what he started.' Forty year old Rick Mitchell,"_ a photo showed on the screen.

"Hey isn't that the guy who murdered his wife and their child?" Kendall said and I shushed him again.

_"They have put him under high surveillance, and it is very unlikely his threat will happen._" The news reporter said, and a light shiver ran threw my body. That man looked familiar, but I know I've never seen him before.

I shook my head and flipped off the news and the door bell rang, and James and Carlos walked in on their own looked at us then ran to my room screaming who get first controller. Me and Kendall looked at each other, laughed and walked after them.

* * *

It's not very long, but I have a hard time writing large chapters haha I hope you enjoyed it! More to come!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long for this I have school :/ This chapter isn't that great just a little filler so I can get the boys to school in the next chapter. I have a few juicy chapters then :) Stay tuned!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.

* * *

"HA HA LOSERS!" Carlos yelled standing on my bed and shaking his butt at me. James looked furious staring at the screen, looking like he's about to scream. Kendall was rolling on the floor laughing at James' expression.

I accidentally asked James a question and he was distracted for one second, but long enough for Carlos to sweep in and obliterated James. The downside was we were on teams, while Carlos killed James it distracted me enough for Kendall to kill me, letting Carlos and him win. Of course I was pouting as well, though it was my own fault, but happy to watch my litter brother laugh.

I have known these boys for a very long time, and we are all best friends and have been forever. James is one of those guys who is obsessed with how they look. He used skin and hair products and buys designer clothes. His short brown hair always spiked up in the front, and he had deep brown eyes, which was usually hidden behind beautiful black rimmed glasses that made him look professional. He was the guy guy's wished they could be and all the girls wish to be with. He dreams of being a singer, and he was innate. James is really attractive, and he knows it. He always jumps at the chance to show his "washboard abs" to people, which is surprising that he is in hockey and wears a helmet that messes up his hair and he can get seriously injured. He spends more time in the bathroom in the morning than my mother. He is such a woman.

Carlos and James have similar personalities when it comes to having fun or being crazy. They both act like little kids, but Carlos is the worst. Carlos is an enigma sometimes. He is high energized Latino who is always trying dangerous stunts. He can be a maverick without a cause, or very advocated towards us. He is the most intrepid of us and was the first to join hockey. We love him, even if he can be a dork sometimes. James and him always seem to get into a fight over everything. Just the other day we had dinosaur chicken and when James wasn't looking Carlos stole one of his and James literally tackled him to the ground and they fought for a good 20 minutes.

I snuck a glance at my younger sibling just in time to see a pillow hit me across the face. I whelped and grabbed the pillow and looked at the now sneakily looking away Kendall. He looked so adorable. I smiled evilly and slowly got off my bed and quickly went to him and smacked him with a pillow and, like a ninja, I ran back to the bed accidentally hitting Carlos and making him fall into James.

"Hey!" Carlos and Kendall yelled at the same time. As I just laughed at them I heard a 'whoosh' pass me and see a pillow hitting James in the head. Oh...no...

James looked livid. The pillow messed up his hair. Kendall was a dead man. me and Carlos looked at each other in trepidation. He scrambled off James and we ran to the corner of the room. The look on Kendall's face was priceless.

"You. Are. Dead. Knight." James said harshly and Kendall darted out of my room as fast as his scrawny legs could carry him. James, being buffer, was able to catch him a little while later, though they were out of sight you could hear it.

"So how long?" I heard Carlos ask, my head snapped up to meet his gaze.

"How long what?" I asked confused and squishing my eyebrows together.

"Have you had a crush on Kendall?" I'm confounded. He does he know? His is supposed to be completely oblivious to everything.

"I do not know what you are talking about Carlos Garcia." I said trying to act as non-omniscient as I could, but failing miserably. My cheeks started heating up as I walked away from him.

"Don't lie to me, Logan Knight." I flinch slightly at his harshness. Carlos is normally such a happy go lucky guy, so it's still new when he yells at me.

Carlos told me, when I first met him in Kindergarten, that he had a metal plate in his head, since he fell out of a tree. When he joined the pee-wee hockey team and they gave him his first helmet he never let it go. He will always wear a helmet now, when he's nervous, doing dangerous stunts, or just laying casually around. It's on a very rare occasion when he doesn't have it on, besides school. Though he did have a huge argument with the Principle on that one, called him names, and ended up with 10 detentions, 5 Saturday schools, and in-house for 2 whole days. He very rarely is harsh with people and it is surprising whenever he does it. Only when something upsetting him or when he's being lied too. I full under the latter this time.

"Carlos, he is my brother. I wouldn't feel that way towards Kendall." He walked up to me and grabbed my arms and looked me directly in the eyes. This scared me. I am not good with hiding my emotions so my eyes always show it and he knows it.

"Logan..." he said looking at me sadly. I started shaking my head as tears started to form. I didn't want to be made fun of for this. He's gonna tell James, he'll tell Kendall. But he didn't make fun of me, he didn't run and tell James or Kendall, he grabbed me into a hug. He comforted me. "Shh, it's okay."

"No it isn't okay! It's been so long! I don't know what to do!" I sob into his shoulder. He just holds me tighter and rubs my back.

"Why are you crying, Logie?" I heard an angelic voice say behind me. I felt myself stiffen and Carlos pulled away from me. I quickly whipped my tears and turned to face him and James in the doorway. I put on a fake smile and shook my head.

"Don't worry about it." Carlos said with frivolous harshness. He moved to pick up a controller and started playing the game again and I just sat at my pillows on my bed and watched as Kendall gave me a questioning concerned look and James pushing him out of the way and grabbing a controller to join Carlos. Kendall glared at James then went to sit next to me.

My heart raced at the closeness of my younger sibling, all I wanted was to reach out and touch him. I want to hold him in my arms, I want to be held in his arms. I want to be with him forever and I will, just not in the way that I want. This is my brother I'm talking about. I need help. That's it! I'm going to start seeing a psychologist, I differently need therapy. I'm gonna make a mental note of that.

"Logie..what's wrong?" My personal demon asked me. I looked at the gorgeous blonde beside me, and frickled to come up with an excuse.

"I'm just remembering grandpa." I said, and he nodded in understanding. I feel bad for using my grandfathers death as an excuse but I needed it.

Our granddad passed away last year and he was my hero. I loved him. Kendall sometimes got jealous of all the special treatment I got from grandpa and he never got that much. We were close, he always made me smile every time I was over there. I remember sitting on his lap as he sliced an apple and his dog, Snookey, sat next to him. We'd eat the apple and just goof around. Or whenever I drew a smiley face he'd take it and make the smile into a frown and we'd rage war. He died of leukemia on my birthday, that was the worst day of my life.

Our mom walked into the room and we all looked at her. "Okay boys, dinner is ready. Then James and Carlos can go home." She smiled sweetly and James and Carlos raced to the kitchen. they love food more than Kendall did. If that was possible.

* * *

Hope that was good! Writing the new chapter now!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taking me so long, I will post things between a two week period. **

**So this story was kinda fastly written, I hope it is okay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

"Logan, wake up!" I was shaken awake by Kendall. Being shaken awake is not one of my favorite things and he knows this since last time I got vindictive and he had a bloody nose. I felt horrible because I ruined his gorgeous face but he was still so beautiful. My revenge can be really malignant, and he found that out the hard way. "Logan you're going to be late!" He said urgently and with resilience I sprung out of bed and put on my clothes as quickly as possible.

When I'm putting on my last sock I look at Kendall who was laughing on my bed pointing at the clock with showed five thirty. What a brat, I have two hours before school even starts. He really did it this time, I shoot him my best glare and he stops laughing. "Jokes on you," I said. "You got up an hour early too." I could see the realization on his face as he finally understood that he indeed was up. I just rolled my eyes.

I went downstairs and started watching the early morning news before I go and get breakfast. They were in the middle of breaking news that that manic; that I saw earlier had actually disappeared. The missing picture with Rick Mitchell's mug shot appeared on the screen. My heart stopped. The dangerous criminal escaped? What if I run into him? He shouldn't be after me right? He wants to finish what he started. I've never met him before, but I feel like my life was in danger. Shook my head snapping myself out of my thoughts and turned off the TV. I tried to clear my head as I poured myself some Krave cereal. Why am I so worried? Well everyone in their right minds should be worried. He's a dangerous criminal who murdered his family.

"Hey Loges, sorry for waking you up early," Kendall apologized to me as he sat next to me. I just grunted in response, this was a very futileway of revenge, but for some reason it always got him worked up. Besides I wanted this revenge to be benign, I don't want to hurt my brother. "Logan, I really am sorry!" He grabbed me into a hug, I yelped in surprise and some of my cereal spilled. He smelled extra good today, like mint and pine trees. I blinked regaining my façade and reluctantly pushed him away and went to clean up my mess. After the cereal was in the garbage I grabbed my keys and backpack and left the house as Kendall stumbled after me and kept profusely saying sorry to me.

The first two hours went by at a normally slow pace. Everyone refusing to talk to the nerd in school at least I get to see James, Carlos and Kendall after class. "Now class," Ms. Collins started, my day dream being cut short. "I'm sure you have all heard about the escaped convict, I just want you all to be on the lookout. Call the cops if anything happens or you see him, though I'd rather you all stay home."

The bell rings and we all shuffle out of the classroom groaning as they left. I'm still freaked out I have absolutely no idea why though, he is so many miles away from here anyway. It's not like he knows I exist either. This day just feels strange to me, like something bad is going to happen and I can't shake this feeling.

"Hey, Logan!" I heard Carlitos yell at me, running towards me, flanked by James. "Did you hear about that dude? Kind of freaks me out. I heard he used to be friends with your father." James then proceeded to slap him on the arm. "Ow!" I felt my heart stop. Then he must know me, my family, we all could be in danger.

"Hey, don't worry, that was a while ago." James said, trying to be a benefactor. I'm so past that, I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder, by the smell I knew it was Kendall. When did he get here?

"Logan it'll be fine, he likes our parents last I heard." Kendall squeezed me, and smiled. I calmed a bit, at least my family is on good terms with him, and maybe he won't be after them.

"Hey, Kendall!" Three high pitched voices sounded in unison. Oh no, not here, not now, not them. We turned to see three beautifully stunning women coming towards us; three girls of the same name who can sing, dance, and act. They walk in slow motion all the time and they rule this school. The Jennifer's. They are as very non-benevolent as someone can be. "Are you coming to our party Friday?"

"Uh…" He seemed star struck. I groaned.

"James? Carlos? You're coming to right?" The curly haired Jennifer asked. They just nodded, making it look like their heads were going to shake off.

"Oh and Logan of course you can come." Blonde Jennifer said. Wait, what? When does this happen? They normally have so much animosity towards me and their inviting me to their party? I knew this day was horrible.

I was not looking forward to the party, but as the days dragged on and the party got closer I was more on the edge. The news kept saying the spotting of Rick Mitchell kept getting closer to my town. He hasn't been caught and I'm getting scared more each day. I wouldn't be going to this party if Kendall hadn't talked me into it, but because it was Kendall, I would go. I'd do anything for him; I'd even walk on glass for him and he knew I'd comply. Friday rolled by fast and James was practically dragging all of us out of school so he can get ready for the 'party of his life'. Carlos was bouncing excitedly talking about all the girls. Kendall was just being laid back and didn't seem like he wanted to go, but he was the one to drag me into this. My feelings were even worse than Monday I have an incredibly bad feeling about this night.

I let out a big sigh. Let's get this over with.

* * *

**So was this okay? I will write the party in the next chapter, I was planning on putting it in this chapter but I still don't have good ideas on something. You will get it soon! Thanks for being patient :)**

**( sorry about the length as well )**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! This story will be kinda short but defiantly juicy! There may even be a surprise ending! Oooooohhhhh :P

* * *

Walking through the door the smell of alcohol and marijuana filled my nose. Great it was one of _those_ parties. I guess that doesn't surprise me, the Jennifer's like to through these kind of parties but I never was invited to one before. The guys seemed to ditch me as soon as they walked though the doors. James went to go talk to some girls, Carlos went straight to the Jennifer's and Kendall went right to Jo Taylor.

Jo Taylor happened to be a really smart girl, and really popular. The blonde is on the cheerleading squad while being the President of the Senior class. Her dark eyebrows contrasted her bright blonde hair and, to me, she looked like she could be Kendall's sister. Kendall had a crush on her since he first saw her his freshman year, but she is a year ahead of him. She had a spree personality, and if you listen to her talk long enough you would understand why I would want to punch her in the face. Sure, she's nice, but her voice is just so annoying! And the stereotypes about cheerleaders all run true with that one, how do you think she became President? It took a lot of temperance to not go over there and rip my Kendall away, but I had to be in control.

I walked over to the snack table, avoiding the what I assume to be the alcohol filled punch bowl and went right to the quiche looking snack items. I picked one up, and guessed it was very succulent and almost bit into it when a deep voice whispered in my ear, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

I shrieked, scared and dropped the pastry and turned around to see this tall, dark, and handsome man, with jet black hair that was long, but not too long, that he flipped out of his brilliant blue eyes. He was gorgeous. I straightened myself up and brushed my clothes trying to make myself presentable but kept my demure, and ran a hand through my hair. He smiled crookedly at me and I returned it with my famous toothy, dimple-y smile.

"Those are filled with pot, unless you planned on getting stoned at this party I'd defiantly not eat those. I made that mistake once and spent the next six hours watching my hand move in front of my face." I laughed at that visual, and he chuckled and stuck his hand out to me in a hand shake. "I'm Jake, by the way."

"I'm Logan," I smiled and shook his hand. I feel like I've heard that name before, but hey, if I can get ditched I will get crazy if I want too. "Hey, Jake, you wanna go somewhere quieter and talk?" His eyes seemed to flash at this, and he grabbed my hand and led me to a back room.

The room he opened was a bed room, it was plain and not really anything special in it so I inferred that it was just a guest bedroom. I sat on the bed and waited for him to sit next to me.

"So, Jake, tell me about yourself." I started off the conversation really wanted to know all about him.

"I'm 19, and a senior, I've been held back a few years for my 'reckless behavior'" he used quotation marks for emphasis. "I live on my own, drive a motorcycle, and love to get wild." He smiled at me and scooted closer to me. "Now tell me about you sweet thing." I almost chocked when his breath hit me, he was drunk. The pain in my gut told me to get away.

I think he felt me stiffen up, because his hand went to my leg and started rubbing circles. My breathing quickened. I need to get away, I don't want this, I just wanted to talk. But before I could even say another word or move his mouth was on mine. I pushed him away and he just laughed and attacked me again. He wouldn't stop, every time I pushed him away, he pushed me down on the bed and kissed me more. He was rankling me up. I scream and tried as hard as I could to push him off, as his hand slid up my shirt. Suddenly a door slammed open and a loud booming voice rang into the room.

"GET OFF OF MY BROTHER RIGHT NOW!" This stopped Jake's actions and he was yanked off of me and punched in the face by my angel. Kendall quickly grabbed me and pulled me out of the room. "Let's go! Come on, Logan, the cops are here!" We noticed an aperture in the window down the hall and sprinted towards it.

Once we felt we were far enough away and safe, we slowed down. I looked at my surroundings and we were in the playground I used to come to when I was a child. Everything seems so big now.

"Thanks, by the way. I have a feeling things would of gotten really bad if you didn't show up." I stopped and pulled him into a big hug, almost crying as I did so. He held me close and I never wanted to let go.

"I don't want to think of what he was going to do to you. I'm supposed to protect you..." He buried his face into my shoulder, and I slightly chuckled.

"No, dear brother, I'm older, I'm supposed to protect you." He pulled away slightly and looked me in the eye with complete disagreement.

"I'm stronger, and you are smaller, now I protect you. End of discussion." I looked at him, and felt like he was looking at me differently than he normally does.

"Are you and Jo dating now?" Silently cursing myself, I asked him, using my special talent of tainting moments. He pulled away more and looked out towards the playground.

"No, she is really fink, how did I never see that before?" He said, very apathetic on the subject of Jo for a change. I smiled really big at that.

"Because you were blinded my looooove," I teased him, laughing and he looked back at me smiling.

"You aren't allowed to make fun of me on this!" I laughed and backed away grinning evilly.

"Yes I can," I stated then made a dead sprint to the playground while screaming, "KENDALL'S A BLIND IDIOT!" Which is true on many instances.

"LOGAN!" I heard, I know he's running after me and that he can run faster. I'm so dead. I reach the playground and he tackled me. I shriek in bewilderment and I tried to wrestle with him to get away but he pinned me down. I stopped fidgeting when I realized how close we were. His body was pressed against mine and his face was dangerously close. My mind is freaking out, this is my brother, my own flesh and blood. He leaned closer, I felt our lips brush, he suddenly jerked away from me and looked towards the road. I got up as quickly as I could to notice a figure standing in the road.

* * *

Oops.

XP


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! How are you guys? New Update(: Wrote kinda fast...hope it is okay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush..

* * *

I sat up as fast as I could and felt my heart race in my chest. Kendall landed with a thud beside me, as I pushed him off. That figure staring at us moved backward. Something about his stature made me believe this man was evil. He stood incognito by the darkness of the night.

"Logan. Logan we have to get out of here! Do you know who that is?" My heart beat was racing but I sat in a trance staring at this figure, Kendall frantically pulled at my arm. He just stood there and I was captivated by some reason, trying to figure out who he was. Why was he looking at us, why was he standing there? Being myself I like to know answers. "That's Rick Mitchell." Kendall whispered in my ear and I snapped out of it, remaining ambiguous. Apparently Kendall got tired of my incessant staring because he picked me up and ran as fast as he could with me in his arms. I gasped for a second and glanced over his shoulder. He was gone.

"Kendall, it's okay you can put me down now. He's gone." He slowed down and set me on my feet only to spin me around and look angrily in my face.

"What did you think you were doing!? He is an escaped convict! He could have killed us if we stood there any longer!" He ran a hand through his blonde locks and looked down the street with a hand on his hip. His face looked distraught. "We are calling the police when we get home and you are telling mom and dad." He stormed off frustrated at me. I can't blame him.

We walked in silence for the whole 20 minutes it took us to get home. My heart has not calmed down, and even though he wasn't around us anymore I still felt like I was in danger, I felt eyes on me. We reached the house and Kendall burst open the front door shouting for our parents, only to jump to find them sitting on the couch looking at us concerned.

"Where have you guys been? It's after midnight." Father demanded. Wow, I never really realized how late it was. "You guys walked home? Do you know how dangerous that is? There is an escaped convict on his way here!" I looked down at my feet, feeling incredibly bad for what we are about to tell them. They came off as incredibly worried; and I know I would be too.

"Yeah…about that," Kendall started, "we saw him." He scratched behind his head. "I have to go make a call."

"Yes you do! How did you manage to get away!? Are you guys alright!?" Mom jumped up and ran to us and looked us over.

"He just stared at us and the kind of just ran away and when we looked back he was gone." I explained. She looked slightly relieved, but a little more on edge.

"Donald, it's time." That's a really cryptic message; dad turned to look at her and nodded his head. He whispered something to Kendall and he left, before he told me to take a seat on the couch. They both sat on either side of me and grabbed my hand.

"Now, when we tell you this you have to let us tell you the entire story, from beginning to end before you can say anything. Just remember that we do love you, okay?" My mom squeezed my hand as she explained. I just followed their instructions and nodded my head.

"We aren't your real parents," my head snapped up to meet my 'father's' eyes. What? I'm not their child? "We took you in to protect you, request of your mother."

"What?" I whispered looking between them. My mom has started crying and my dad just looks upset. Why would my mother do that? To protect me from what?

"Your mother's name is...was Joanna Mitchell." Oh...oh no. I heard of her. And her last name. Mitchell. No. No, no, no, no. "Your father is Rick Mitchell." NO! I inhaled, my mother sniffled, and a clatter was heard from the doorway. I didn't look up, I knew who it was, I felt my heart stop.

"Rick wasn't always horrible. He turned horrible when your sister died." I had a sister? "Presley was only two and a drunk driver hit your mother and her, killing her but not your mother. Rick blamed your mom and he became abusive. She got pregnant again, with you, he hated it. He didn't want to replace Presley, he pushed your mom down the stairs. That's how I got involved." I felt tears come to my eyes, he hated me? I guess I could of guessed that. But the news report said he killed both Joanna, I guess my mom, and their son. Did I have another brother? "The push made you come to soon, while we were going over her charts before the operation she asked me to take you, to protect you from the threat your father made. Jennifer and I agreed, and we faked the reports that you died while she was giving birth. Rick didn't believe her though, thought she was hiding you and he killed her. When I found out I knew who did it and called the cops." He inhaled, "Joanna and I were really close, Logan. She was my un-biological sister, I see her inside of you and in your face. You have her eyes." I looked at both of them.

"I need a moment..." I whispered getting up and walking past my brother, well past Kendall into the bathroom. I ran the faucet and splashed some water on my face, and looked in the mirror. I jump to see his face where my face should be. When I blink he's gone.

It all makes since. Why I didn't look like my 'family', why I was in love with my 'brother'. But can I deal with the fact that my father killed my mother, wants to kill me and is in town. How does he know that I'm me though...that didn't make sense. Tears started spilling over, what am I going to do? I have to protect my family. They may not be blood related to me but, hell, they raised me! I rubbed my tears away and opened the door to leave to find my body ramming into Kendall's. He grabbed my arms to steady me and then crushed me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his stomach and cried into his arms, he just held me tightly and laid his head on mine, I felt him shaking too. I'm crying because I'm scared, and because I'm happy. I am free of the burden for feeling horrible for liking my brother, who isn't really my brother. But my father wants to kill me, and I saw him, and he saw me...he saw me and Kendall.

* * *

Okay that was kinda bad...how'd you like it?


End file.
